nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.3.0/os2conf.h
Below is the full text to os2conf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.3.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.3.0/os2conf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)os2conf.h 3.3 96/10/29 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* Copyright © Timo Hakulinen, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1996. */ 4. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 5. 6. #ifdef OS2 7. #ifndef OS2CONF_H 8. #define OS2CONF_H 9. 10. /* 11. * Compiler configuration. Compiler may be 12. * selected either here or in Makefile.os2. 13. */ 14. 15. /* #define OS2_MSC /* Microsoft C 5.1 and 6.0 */ 16. /* #define OS2_GCC /* GCC emx 0.8f */ 17. /* #define OS2_CSET2 /* IBM C Set/2 (courtesy Jeff Urlwin) */ 18. /* #define OS2_CSET2_VER_1 /* CSet/2 version selection */ 19. /* #define OS2_CSET2_VER_2 /* - " - */ 20. 21. /* 22. * System configuration. 23. */ 24. 25. #define OS2_USESYSHEADERS /* use compiler's own system headers */ 26. /* #define OS2_HPFS /* use OS/2 High Performance File System */ 27. 28. #if defined(OS2_GCC) || defined(OS2_CSET2) 29. # define OS2_32BITAPI /* enable for compilation in OS/2 2.0 */ 30. #endif 31. 32. /* 33. * Other configurable options. Generally no 34. * reason to touch the defaults, I think. 35. */ 36. 37. #define MFLOPPY /* floppy and ramdisk support */ 38. #define RANDOM /* Berkeley random(3) */ 39. #define SHELL /* shell escape */ 40. /* #define TERMLIB /* use termcap file */ 41. #define ANSI_DEFAULT /* allows NetHack to run without termcap file */ 42. #define TEXTCOLOR /* allow color */ 43. 44. /* 45. * The remaining code shouldn't need modification. 46. */ 47. 48. #ifdef MSDOS 49. # undef MSDOS /* MSC autodefines this but we don't want it */ 50. #endif 51. 52. #ifndef MICRO 53. # define MICRO /* must be defined to allow some inclusions */ 54. #endif 55. 56. #if !defined(TERMLIB) && !defined(ANSI_DEFAULT) 57. # define ANSI_DEFAULT /* have to have one or the other */ 58. #endif 59. 60. #define PATHLEN 260 /* maximum pathlength (HPFS) */ 61. #define FILENAME 260 /* maximum filename length (HPFS) */ 62. #ifndef MICRO_H 63. #include "micro.h" /* necessary externs for os_name.c */ 64. #endif 65. 66. #ifndef SYSTEM_H 67. #include "system.h" 68. #endif 69. 70. #ifndef index 71. #define index strchr 72. #endif 73. #ifndef rindex 74. #define rindex strrchr 75. #endif 76. 77. #include 78. 79. /* the high quality random number routines */ 80. 81. #ifdef RANDOM 82. # define Rand() random() 83. #else 84. # define Rand() rand() 85. #endif 86. 87. /* file creation mask */ 88. 89. #include 90. #include 91. 92. #define FCMASK (S_IREAD | S_IWRITE) 93. 94. #include 95. 96. #ifdef __EMX__ 97. #include 98. #endif 99. 100. #ifndef REDO 101. # undef Getchar 102. # define Getchar nhgetch 103. #endif 104. 105. void hangup(int i); 106. #endif /* OS2CONF_H */ 107. #endif /* OS2 */ os2conf.h